1. Technical Fields
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image reproducing system, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Image data output from a digital camera or the like is often premised on that it is reproduced based on a standard color space such as sRGB. However, there are other cases where such image data is premised on that it is reproduced based on a color space, such as AdobeRGB, having broader color reproduction range than the standard color space. Thus, the following technique has been proposed. That is, color-space identification information is attached to image data in advance and reproduction image data is generated based on the color space designated by the color-space identification information.